


Hey Chief

by IgotItAtTheHotTopical



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Abuse, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Jim "Chief" Hopper, Stranger Things 2, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical
Summary: Olivia Davis, 17 years old, has a habit of getting into trouble like no other. She's out of control, partying, smoking, drinking and doing other things no kid her age should be doing.Then, he came into her life. He saw light in her when she didn't. Slowly but surely, he starts to change her life around and maybe even starts to catch feelings along the way.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> My First Jim Hopper fanfic!  
> Enjoy! 💕

Olivia woke up with a groan and let a hand go to her forehead. Gently massaging the throbbing headache. She should really stop drinking on school days, waking up in the morning was not a blessing. Then again, it was one of those nights where she couldn't sleep, so a bottle of whiskey would do. After a while, she looked up and squinted when the bright light shines at her face, not helping with her pounding head. With a groan she wipes away the sleep from her eyes and reaches for the pack of cigarettes on her small night stand, immediately lighting one up to start her day. She inhales the menthol and closes her eyes when it cools her chest. A few seconds later she gets up from the bed, turns off the cigarette on the ashtray and walks out her bedroom, bumping into her younger brother Jay. He greets her with a yawn and a nod of his head before walking down the hall. She chuckles at him as he lazily walks away, if only he knew how she felt.

She walks into the bathroom and leans her hands on the sink. She takes a deep breath before looking at herself in the mirror and slowly sighs when she sees her busted lip. At least it wasn't bad to the point she needed stitches. He had gotten her clean in the mouth, she didn't have time to react, it had happened out of nowhere. Even if she already knew it was going to happen, she still didn't know when exactly he would start throwing punches. That was the annoying part of him. He would attack the moment she would least expect it and once she's been struck by his heavy fist, he would just leave her there on the ground. Better for her, if he's in _the_ mood, then he wouldn't hesitate to let his steal boot connect with her ribs

It hasn't even been a week since they moved out to Hawkins and he has already managed to sneak in a few punches. Luckily, people at her school knew a few stories about her and knew she wasn't one to go by the rules, so Olivia didn't have to worry about the comments on her bruises she ends up getting every once and a while. The first time she did show up to school with a small cut on her left cheek, people began spreading rumors about getting into a fight with someone around town. Olivia only rolled her eyes at anybody who looked her way and continued with her day.

After splashing her face with cold water, she brushes her teeth, dabs a cotton with rubbing alcohol on her lip, walks out the restroom and towards her room. Olivia rummaged through her suitcase, that was still unpacked, until she finally pulled an outfit for the day. The weather seemed pretty warm, considering her entire room was turning hotter each minute that passed. So she settled with a white simple t-shirt, with the front tied in a small knot, navy jeans and some black and white converse on her feet. Being satisfied with her outfit she fixes her hair into her usual wavy curls. Once she was done with everything she looks at herself in the mirror and sighs.

_'Another day'_

She thinks to herself as she grabs her backpack and cigarettes, before walking out of her room. When she walks up to the kitchen she sees Jay in front of the toaster as he waits for his waffles. It was rare when she saw him in the kitchen, alone, which made Olivia glance over to the living room to see if he was there. He was, but he was out cold on the couch with a beer bottle on his stomach and on the small coffee table. A small wave of relief washed over her when she saw he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, probably until the afternoon or if she's lucky until the night. She really didn't feel like dealing with him at such early in the morning and wanting to go to school with another mark on her face, she already had a slight hangover and him releasing his anger and stupidity on her wasn't going to make things better.

Walking back to the kitchen, Olivia walks towards the counter and grabs a green apple from a bowl. Olivia leans against the counter as she takes a bite from her breakfast and waits for her little brother. However, both siblings freeze in their spot when the toaster rings, and hearing their father waking up from his nap while cursing. Knowing too well how things will get, Olivia quickly grabs her backpack along with Jay's and hands him a napkin for his breakfast before storming out of the house.

******

"Did you know over 100 people have gone missing here in Hawkins?" Jays asks while riding his bike at the same pace as Olivia,

"Maybe they just ran away," Olivia comments as she walks beside her brother and kicking a rock at the same time,

"100 people running away?" He scoffs, "They must've had a good reason then,"

Olivia chuckles and continues with kicking the rock.

"Not everyone plans on sticking around until their old Jay, so they leave. Hoping to find adventure,"

"Is that what you're gonna do?" He asks after a few seconds, making her stop in her tracks,

She looks over at him and sees how he also stopped peddling. He sat on his bike, but didn't meet her green eyes.

"What? No," Olivia looks at her younger brother and sees how pain and fear is written on his face,

"Why would you think that Jay?" She asks him when he wouldn't look up,

He shrugs a shoulder and gently massages the inside of his palm. A habit he tends to do when he's anxious or scared.

"I don't know... I just thought you'd want to get away.. from this life....from him,"

Olivia walks closer to him.

"More than anything," She places a hand on his shoulder, "But I will _never_ leave without you,"

"Okay?" She asks looking into his big hazel eyes that reminded her of their mother,

Jay was born with their mothers eyes. Beautiful big hazel eyes that never fails to make her smile whenever they are full of light and happiness. Olivia on the other hand was born with her fathers bright green orbs. They used to be filled with pure joy and love, but now they are filled with anger and darkness. They lost their light the moment she lost both her parents.

"Okay," Jay says with a small nod before continuing down the road towards the school,

Olivia remained quiet the rest of the way while Jay continued with his history facts about the small town. She would nod or agree with him, but wasn't really paying attention to whatever he was really saying. His words kept echoing in her head, repeating and making her chest get heavy. Olivia felt pure guilt. She never wanted this life for her or for Jay, she never wanted him to be motherless and be left with a deadbeat father who likes to take all his anger out on his own children. Luckily, Jay hasn't had a finger laid on him and that was the only thing keeping Olivia from snapping. As long as she knows her little brother isn't being physically hurt, then that's enough for her to keep her cool.

Rudy Davis might be their father and ten times their strength and weight, but that doesn't mean Olivia will back down from beating the crap out of him. Possibly even have him gone from their existence. Olivia would do anything to remove him from their lives.

Anything.

******

"So," Olivia jumps when Ivy suddenly leans on a locker, "Kevin Buel is throwing a little party Friday night, you comin?"

Olivia chuckles at her when she shoves some books in her locker.

"Another party? This is would be the third one I go to since I started here,"

Ivy rolls her eyes at her, "Like that has been a problem for you,"

Olivia scoffs at her with a smile while shoving the last book in the locker. She was right though, Olivia loves to go out, loves to drink and smoke and go wild. It brought her life. Made her feel like her life wasn't as shit and it made her feel... free.

"So you coming?" Ivy asks again as they start walking out the doors,

Olivia sighs and pulls on her backpack strap. She definitely wanted to go. Being away from the house was close to freedom, but she still had a little brother and a drunk of a father. She did not trust nor did she feel comfortable having them both alone in the house. Many things can happen in just a small amount of time, and Olivia would never forgive herself for making a selfish decision.

"I don't know.. I'll think about it,"

Ivy nods her head and opens the double doors, "That's a yes then,"

  
Olivia shakes her head with a small smile. Ivy Miller was something else, she is crazy, wild, but she was definitely someone Olivia got along with right away. Just being with her for three days, Olivia felt as if they've known each other for a lifetime. Ivy was outgoing, never kept quiet, always energetic, a rebel, and she was the pot head student of Hawkins. Everybody knew about her and her family. From what Olivia learned, the Miller's have always had a reputation in the town and in the school. Every single family member had their own reputation in their own ways. For instance, Ivy, she's the only female in her family and the youngest. She was always the golden ticket in her father's eyes, always made her feel like a princess and spoiled her. She was smart, really smart, but she was a handful at the same time.

Ivy might be smart when it came to school, but none of that mattered to her. All she really cared about was smoking, drinking and having fun. Living life to the fullest was her main priority, and Olivia instantly liked that side from her. The moment they both started talking to one another, they both knew they were gonna get along quite well, and deep down Olivia was thankful to have someone her age to talk to.


	2. Chief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of abuse and marijuana

"Oli!"

"Oli!"

"Olivia!"

The feeling of being roughly shoved causes Olivia to wake up with a scare. She gathers her surroundings and realizes she is in her room, her green eyes then land on scared hazel eyes. Olivia furrowed her brows at her younger brother who was crouching near her bed, she was about to ask what was wrong when the sound of something breaking outside her door causes her to jump out of bed. Olivia quickly walks towards her door, but before she can place her hand on the knob a hand settles on her elbow. She looks down to see Jay beside her and looking up at her eyes with his pleading ones. It wasn't that he was afraid, hell, it surprises her how brave he truly was for a kid his age, but the look he was giving her had fear written all over it.

Olivia knew that Jay knew what their father did to her when he was in his mood. She knows he is not a little kid anymore who you can lie to, but at least she can lie to him about how much pain she rides with. How much fear she truly has about their lifestyle. How tired she _really_ is. Those are the things she can honestly lie about, and it was easy to do it. Olivia may always have an escape route from their fathers explosive moods, but deep down Olivia knows one day she won't have one. When that day does come, Olivia will hopefully be ready.

"Stay here," She tells her younger brother with a firm tone before quietly slipping out of her room,

She quietly closes the door shut and walks down the hall. The closer she got, the more she was able to hear her fathers drunken state. It was one of those days. She honestly didn't know how he had the energy to wake up the next day for work, he was a mechanic and would deal with people and noises practically everyday. Olivia actually had to give her father some credit for having the strength to wake up in just a few hours and starting his day like any other day, if she was in his state she would have just called in sick and sleep it off the rest of the day.

Olivia leaned against the wall and slowly peaked her head to the side. Rudy leaned heavily against the counter with a whisky bottle nearly down his throat. Olivia watched in pure anger and disgust as her father drank the entire bottle. Just as he finished, he shamelessly throws the bottles against the wall, shattering it and causing Olivia to slightly flinch. She shakes her head at her deadbeat father before quietly walking back down the hall. When she walks into her room, she sees Jay sitting on her bed while playing with loose strings on her blanket. Olivia hates this life for them, for _him_ , but soon she'll have a plan and they'll soon escape.

As she walked further into her room, she noticed how small light was beginning to shine through the curtains. She looks over to her clock by the night stand and gives a tired sigh when it read _6:00 am._

It was extremely early for her, but with the ruckus that her father is doing outside the door, sleep will definitely not be an option at the moment. Besides, at least this time she'll be early to school for the first time. Not that she actually cared. Telling her brother once again to stay put, she quietly leaves her room and stalks over to her brothers to gather fresh new clothes and his stuff for school. Walking back towards her room, she tosses his clothes and makes her way over to her own drawers. A simple army green shirt, black jeans and converse on her feet should do. After giving one another privacy to change, both of them leave through Olivia's window, neither of them wanting to deal with their drunk father at crack of dawn.

They might have skipped breakfast, but Olivia made sure to steal a 20 from their fathers wallet while he was relieving himself in the trash. Before arriving at school she made sure to stop by a local restaurant to grab a quick bite. At least this time they'll both have some decent real breakfast for once.

*****

"Alright, I'll see you later,"

"Okay," Jay waves at her as he walks down to Hawkins Middle School,

She watches him from where she stands until he disappears inside the building.

"Hey," Ivy’s voice is heard behind her, "We're gonna miss first period wanna come?"

Olivia glances over her shoulder and sees the group of people she usually hangs out with. Nobody in the group was considered a friend to her, minus Ivy, but she would only hang around them because of Ivy. They were _her_ friends, but she also hung around because they really did have awesome weed.

"Yeah I'm in,"

Ivy smiles at her as she hooks her arm with hers and walks towards the rest of the group. Once everyone greeted Olivia, they all began climbing into the truck. Both Olivia and Ivy, along with her friend, Zoe, sat in the back, and in the front was Aaron and Rhen. Once everyone was safely seated in the truck, Rhen sped out of the school's parking lot and into the street. With the windows rolled down and the radio blasting made you feel alive. It might have been early, but that doesn't mean it stopped everyone from singing their lungs out as they sped down the road.

After a while, Rhen makes a turn and stops the truck before getting off. As you climbed off the vehicle you looked around, realizing you were in the local park that was only a few blocks away from the retail stores in downtown.

"Alright.. let's have some fun," Aaron smiles at everyone as he pulls out a small zip bag that had at least four rolled papers,

Everyone cheered and sat around on the truck bed as they all enjoyed the rolled blunt, along with a few beers. After a few minutes passed, everyone began getting the munchies and agreed on going to the store. After driving off to the town and parking, everyone climbed off the truck and made their way towards the little market where everyone went their separate ways. Olivia wasn't exactly hungry, she knew how to control the cravings but still managed to purchase two twinkies, and a nougat. After grabbing her snack, Olivia turns around when she hears Aaron and Ivy arguing about which bag of chips to grab. Olivia only rolls her eyes with a shake of her head as she walks out the door.

She has only been in Hawkins for a few days and she has already gotten tired of their bickering. They would always fight. Always. There hasn't been a day where they don't fight, and honestly, Olivia doesn't think she'll be able to take it any longer. While waiting for everyone else, Olivia decides to have a quick smoke. She walks a few steps away from the store and leans her shoulder against the wall as she pulls out the small blunt from her pocket. Placing the blunt in between her lips, she reaches in her pocket once again for the lighter. As she lit the blunt, the sound of someone clearing their throat make her eyes look up.

Her eyes land on a golden star and then up towards a tall man with a hat and dark shades on his face. She inhales the marijuana as she continues to stare into his covered eyes and then slowly exhales the smoke from her lungs. The man waves the smoke away from his face with pure disgust, making a small chuckle escape Olivia's lips. Without looking away, she places the blunt in her mouth once again.

"Brave of you to be smoking that in front of the Chief of police," His voice was deep as he spoke,

Olivia hums, "So, you're Hopper," She slightly moves her head to the side as she exhales the smoke,

"Thought you'd be shorter," Hopper raises a brow at her, "You know.. cause Chiefs tend to be short,"

Hopper stares at her with an unimpressive look, making the corner of Olivia's lips twitch.

"You're a grumpy one," She inhales the joint once again making Hopper set his jaw,

"So I've heard, turn around," He orders her as he reaches behind to grab the cuffs,

Olivia smirks at him and takes another drag from her joint before tossing on the ground and turning around. Looking forward, she feels his hand gripping ahold of her wrist, and semi getting a whiff of his cologne and cigarettes. The same moment Hopper is in the process of arresting her, everyone decides to walk out the store. Ivy stops in her tracks and Olivia can't help the small chuckle that escapes her lips when she sees the girls eyes go wide.

"Something funny?" Hopper growls behind her as he struggles to put on the cuffs,

Maybe if he hadn't grabbed a cup of coffee he wouldn't be struggling to place the cuffs. But how would the Chief know he would be arresting someone so early in the morning.

"Nope," Olivia says with a smile as she pops the 'p',

While Hopper remained having difficulties, Olivia signals Ivy with a small nod to start the truck, meaning she'll soon make a run for it. With a shake of her head and a smirk, Ivy starts walking towards the truck. Behind her, Olivia can hear the Chief making small curses as he continues to struggle with the cuffs and that honestly was pure satisfaction to her ears.

"Hopper!"

_Perfect._

Olivia's lip curls upwards when she finds the opportunity for her escape. Turning to the left, a brunette head with glasses strolls down towards them with an angry look in her eye. She wasn't sure, but Olivia thinks she heard a low groan coming from the man behind her.

"Hey..Marissa," Hopper turns to face the short women, away from Olivia,

"You better have a damn good explanation for yesterday!"

Hopper makes a grimace face. He really didn't. Well.. being drunk and passed out on the couch wasn't a good excuse to say.

"I uh, I know I'm sorry." He closes his eyes when the headache comes back, "Just wasn't my day,"

Marissa scoffs at him and places both hands on her hips, "Well it ain't getting better today,"

She looks behind him, causing him to do the same and sees how Olivia is running down the street.

"Hey! Hey!" Hopper yells while running a few feet but stops when he knows he won't be able to catch up to her,

He watches as she runs towards a truck and climbs into it. Before shutting the door behind her, she sends him a wink with a small smirk on her lips. _‘Little bitch’_ he thinks to himself as the truck burns rubber, Hopper lets out a loud sigh when he knows it _won't_ be the last time he sees her.


	3. Sober Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia runs into the law once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! 💙

"Davis! I swear to god you are one crazy son of a bitch!" Aaron yells from the passenger seat as they sped down the road,

Everyone cheered in the truck for Olivia's savage move. It was nothing new for teens to run away from the cops, but what _was_ new, was that Olivia didn't just run away from any cop. She ran away from the _Chief_ of Police. Everyone in town knows not to mess around with Hopper, unless of course you're stupid. So when the rebel teen outran the Chief, everyone couldn't help but look at her as a golden prize. She was one of the first to be held in cuffs and then running away.

Speaking of.

Looking down at her right wrist was the metal cuff snapped around it. With her free hand she lets her fingers touch the silver metal, moving it against her skin and slightly wincing when it roughly scrapes her. They were pretty tight, but luckily she knows her way around locks. Literally. This wouldn't be her first time in cuffs, or behind bars. If she had a dollar for every lockup, she'd be loaded and living far away from Rudy. Looking over to Ivy, her eyes land on her hair and let's a smile appear. Reaching out a hand, she gently pulls on the bobby-pin from her hair and digs one end of the pin inside the cuff. Within a matter of seconds her wrist is free.

Again, it wasn't her first time in cuffs. Glancing at Ivy, she gives her a smirk when she stares at her with an impressive look. Without another thought, Olivia lowers the window and happily tosses the metal cuffs outside.

****************

"I'll grab a bottle from my old mans, don't worry about it," Rhen mumbles as he speaks around his cigarette,

Aaron nods his head in agreement and goes back to his lunch. Olivia sat on the edge of the truck with one leg dangling and a cigarette in between her lips. She watched the active schoolyard, watched how multiple teens were chatting away in their groups, eating in their groups and minding their own business. She watched in silence while blowing out the tobacco from her lungs. As she sat alone, Rhen starts to make his way around the car until he's standing beside her. His thigh slightly touching her leg.

She looks over at him when he offers her his bag of Cheetos. With a small smile she exhales the smoke before reaching her hand inside the medium size bag. She thanks him before placing the Cheeto in her mouth.

"You comin today?" He asks as he takes a drag of his cigarette,

God. How much she has been hearing that same question all day. Ivy kept reminding her about the party. Nonstop. A few students in her class—that she semi speaks to—have also been asking her and honestly it is quickly getting annoying. It's not that she doesn't want to go, hell, she wouldn't even have to be asked to attend the party, she would just show up. The main reason why she's turning it down would be for Jay. There is no way in hell that she's leaving her baby brother alone, in the house, with their drunken father. She would rather face his wrath then leave her brother alone to face it himself, just so you can get shit faced at a damn party. That would be selfish and cruel.

Never in a million years would she ever choose partying, smoking, or drugs over Jay. Never. He is her blood, her anchor, and her reason to be strong. If he wouldn't have came into this world.. then there is no doubt in Olivia's mind that she wouldn't have made it this far. There has been countless times where she has thought about it, thought about letting go, leaving this shitty ass of a world behind and never having to come back to it, but she hasn't. Why? Because of Jay.

"No, not tonight," She exhales the smoke while looking at him,

Rhen slowly nods his head, "So you've got plans?"

Olivia inhales a long breath, her eyes focused on a pigeon eating something from the floor, and lets it out in one big sigh.

"Somethin like that.. yeah," Rhen nods his head in understanding,

"Well," He begins as he takes another hit of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground, "It's gonna be boring without you,"

Olivia snorts with a roll of her eyes. Him and his flirty comments.

"I think you guys will be fine," Rhen smiles at her before shrugging a shoulder,

"We'll see," Is all he says as he keeps his eyes on her,

She sees how his hazel orbs land on her lips, and sees how he licks his own bottom lip with a small smile. Olivia isn't stupid, she knows he likes her, or at least wants to get in her pants. The little days she's been here in Hawkins, she's been learning new things everyday about who Rhen _really_ was. He was a jock, football, to be exact. Has loaded parents, gets spoiled, has a reputation in school and doesn't like to commit in relationships. He just likes fucking and ducking, and that's what makes him Rhen. Yes he might be very attractive with his brown curly locks, hazel eyes, perfect jawline, freckles on his cheeks and fit toned body, but he wasn't the type to make Olivia swoon over. Okay yes, she probably would mess around with him in bed for the fun, but she wouldn't see it go further than that.

The sound of the bell ringing breaks the staring, letting a wave of relief wash over her. Not because it was awkward, but because she hates looking people in the eyes. It just felt awkward for her, and she felt as if looking into someone's eyes for an amount of time is like giving them a promise, or giving them trust. Not that she has trust issues, well.. she does but not to the point where she feels suspicious towards everyone she meets, but enough to know how to avoid those people. Hopping off the truck and tossing the last bit of cigarette left, Olivia starts making her way towards the doors. While doing so the sound of something falling to the floor and loud giggles causes her to turn around.

On all fours on the ground was a girl with dark brown hair, books littered all over the floor with Zoe towering over her. A few other girls she didn't recognize were also giggling and hovering above the girl.

"Watch it, freak," Zoe giggles at her and kicks one of her books,

Olivia watched as they left her on the ground to pick up her scattered books. She scoffs with a shake of her head. Honestly, it gets quite old when someone messes with the same kid every day.

Glancing over her shoulder one last time, the poor girl is still on the ground picking up her scattered things while other students walked around her and giggling to one another. Some boys even managed to kick her books farther away from her. She didn't know how long she stayed looking, but at some point they both make eye contact. It was the first time Olivia was able to see what she looks like and she understood now why the nickname was always being said. On the girls upper lip was a large scar that traveled up towards her right nostril. It honestly didn't look as bad as other people described it. It was just a harmless scar, rather badass, in Olivia's opinion. Feeling insecure, the girl shamefully lowers her gaze and hides behind her long hair, Olivia takes the moment to avert her eyes as well.

Walking through the doors she can still hear students giggling behind her. Ignoring the shitheads, Olivia makes her way over to her next period. Walking into her classroom, she stops and sighs heavily. _Pop Quiz_. It read in bolded letters on the board. Yup, the days' definitely gonna go by extremely slow. Olivia makes her way over to her desk in the back of the room and sits down with a huff, already resting her head against her arms as the lesson begins.

*********

"Hey," Olivia smiles at her younger brother who was walking towards her with his bike,

Jay waves at her and hugs her before making their way out of the school grounds and down the road to their hell of a home. They both settled in a conversation about their day while walking. Olivia shared little details, her school life wasn't as interesting as her little brothers. For some reason, the kid is always having new stories to tell everyday. Whatever, nonsense seems to spill from his lips, Olivia always made sure to pay attention. Not once did she ever ignore him, if anyone asked, Olivia would say they were pretty interesting. At times.

"So.. Kenny is having this sleepover today," Jay softly says while pushing his bike at a walking pace,

"Yeah?"

"I was gonna go but... I can stay home with you today" He looks up at you,

Olivia snorts at him. _This kid_. She thinks.

"Jay you're going," Olivia demands,

His eyes drop down to the ground, "What abo—,"

"Jay," She gives him a grim look, "You're going.. and that's that,"

Jay softly smiles at her and nods his head. For the rest of the walk it was in silence. Only the sounds of birds chirping, dirt crunching under their feet, the chain clicking of Jay's bike and the trees brushing every so often. It was peaceful to Olivia's ears. Whenever she can, she'll stroll through the woods alone around this time, it was quiet and peaceful. It was the only silence she can get after all.

After a few miles, they both arrive at the house. Both letting a breath of relief when they don't see their fathers 1967 Ford F-250 sitting in front of the yard. _Must've gone to work or the bar_. Olivia thinks to herself as they make their way inside the home. Both siblings go their separate ways, Olivia towards the couch, and Jay towards his room to gather his things for the night. Turning on the tv and flipping through the channels, Olivia lights a cigarette from Rudy's pack. He wouldn’t notice, he smokes like a damn chimney.

There wasn't much to watch in Hawkins, a couple movies, tv shows, or the weather was all she had. Having no other choice, she lets an old rerun of an unknown show play on the screen.

Time had passed and before she knew it, there's a loud honk outside their home. With furrowed brows, Olivia extinguishes her cigarette before walking over to the covered window. Peeking through the sunny cream curtain, a brown Pontiac Catalina Safari was parked outside they're street. Figuring it was for Jay she calls out to him, in less than a minute he's coming out of his room with a backpack filled with clothes, a pillow tucked under his arm and a wide smile on his face. Olivia smiles at her younger brother and ruffles his hair before walking him out of the home. After having a long conversation with Mrs. Hadfield and telling her to give a call for whatever reason, Olivia waves goodbye to Jay one last time before walking back inside the home.

She lets out a long sigh when silence is all around her, only the low voices coming from the television was keeping the home alive. She realized just how boring the day was going to be. If she would have known sooner about Jay's sleepover, then she would have agreed on attending the party. Possibly even gotten a ride. The thought did occur to her, but the sun was already setting and she really didn't feel like walking alone in the dark, not that she hasn't done it. Then again, the event wasn't as far from her place, so maybe if she left now she'd make it before it got dark. While having a full on debate in her head, the familiar sound of Rudy's truck is heard from outside the house. Checking through the window once again, she sees how her father stumbles out the truck, only this time he's not alone. Climbing off the passenger seat was a red head, her steps matching her fathers as they made their way towards the home. Olivia makes a disgusted face when both adults sloppily start swallowing each other's mouths right outside the door.

Olivia groans when she knows it'll be one of those nights. With an annoyed sigh and a shake of her head, Olivia makes up her mind.

She's going to the party.

********

_3:00 am_

"Shit!! Cops!" Someone screams in panic making everyone run in different directions,

Olivia springs to her feet along with everyone in her group. Rhen grips her hand before running towards the side of the house and away from all the commotion. They both hide behind some trash bins as they watch officers barge into the home or arresting some people out in the yard. It looked like a scene from an action film, multiple cop cars in the street, people running all over the place while others were being pinned to the ground with their hands cuffed behind their backs.

Everything was going so smoothly, but like always there’s always that _one_ neighbor.

After the third drink, Olivia had lost count on how many she had, luckily she can handle her alcohol. Just like her father. Olivia was out in the backyard with her group drinking and sharing a few joints. It was a good night and felt as if it would last until dawn, unfortunately that never happened. Olivia was sitting in the middle of Rhen and Ivy, enjoying the night, puffing on a joint when the commotion erupted. It was such a buzz kill, but if anyone asked, Olivia would say it was quite fun to run away from the cops. It wouldn't be her first time, back in her hometown she'd run away for a living. Every party she'd gone to was always being shut down by the people in blue, and every time it'd happen she would ditch the place in a heartbeat with a wide smile on her face.

While hiding behind the trash bins, both Rhen and Olivia slowly start to come out of the shadows when it looked like the right opportunity. However, before they can walk around the bins, a bright light is being flashed in their direction. Rhen and Olivia glance at each other and bursting in a fit of giggles before running in separate ways. Rhen back towards the backyard and hopping over the fence, while Olivia ran down the street and into the woods. She ran and ran, looking back every few minutes to see if anyone was following her. When she saw no one was running after her, Olivia walks out of the woods with heavy pants. She rests her hands on her knees as she gathers her breathing, awhile chuckling to herself.

_Piece a cake._

A huge grin appears on her face, man does she love the adrenaline. Glancing down to the road one last time, she begins to walk the rest of the way. However, after a few miles she starts to notice how the floor would move as she walked. Shaking the thought away she continues down the dirt road, but her vision only gets worse and strange. Glancing up with furrowed brows makes her intake a large breath. Everything was moving and everything seemed... brighter. Her eyes wonder higher, up the glowing trees and up towards the sky where she starts seeing more than color. In her mind, she sees the stars coming to life and falling down from the sky. They're soon floating and flying all around her, she lets out a disbelief chuckle at what she's seeing.

She tries reaching out towards the ball of gas, but before she can make contact it floats away from her. Next thing she knows, she's being hauled up towards the sky by millions of stars. In her drugged mind, she didn't realize nor felt herself falling on the ground, her hallucinations held a tight grip on her, making everything around her disappear. It was just her and the stars, lifting her up towards the dark sky. Olivia closes her eyes at the calm feeling of being loose, it felt nice. Better than nice, it felt.. great. It felt so good to not have any problems in mind, not having to worry about her deadbeat father, not having to worry about Jay or any other shit in the world. Olivia felt at peace.

Opening her eyes, she smiles widely at the amazing view of the small town of Hawkins. However, as she glances down at her feet, all the stars that were keeping her balanced in the air start to explode. Yes, explode. They don't disappear one by one, no, they all explode at the same time, leaving her levitating in the air for a few seconds before falling 60 feet in the air. As soon as she hits the ground, Olivia jolts up from her weird dream with a sharp gasp. Her green eyes wide as she scans her surroundings, and only feeling her blood drain when she realizes she's not home.

"Sober yet?" Olivia snaps her head at the deep voice,

Hopper was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him, while having an exhausted look on his face. Olivia squints her eyes at the man in confusion, but realization soon settles in on her when she takes in the Chiefs appearance. Hopper was still in his uniform, only having the first few buttons of his shirt undone. His hair was disheveled as if his fingers ran through it multiple times throughout the day. If the Chief was still in his uniform, and Olivia woke up on a couch in a small office,then that would mean one thing, she was in the police station.

"How did I get here?" Olivia asks after a while,

Clenching his jaw, Hopper peels away from the doorframe and walks inside his office.

"Found you on the ground, coked out of your mind," He explains as he hands her a bottle of water,   
  


Olivia looks at him warily, not fully trusting him, but hesitantly accepts the water bottle. She tries to remember what the hell happened last night, but everything seemed like a blur after they crashed the party. Instead of taking a sip of water, she places it against her throbbing head and closes her eyes at the refreshing feeling. Hopper watched her movements carefully. His eyes began to wonder down her hands, noticing a few scars on her knuckles. _A fighter_ , he thinks to himself. Just by the way her knuckles were covered in scars, he knew she wasn't like most teenage girls in this town. She was different, very different. At least in Hopper's opinion.

Olivia slowly opens her eyes, immediately landing her eyes at the man sitting at the edge of his desk and noticing how he's watching her.

"What?" She asks with hint of annoyance in her voice,

Hopper slightly shakes his head, "Your dad is on his way to pick you up,"

Great. Anxiety and fear begin to pool in her stomach when she knows very well how the day will turn for her. Although, curiosity hits her, how would he know who her father is? Wait.. does that mean he knows her name?

"How did you know who to call?" She asks while opening the bottle to take a sip from it,

Hopper rubs his eyes with a tired sigh. His expression was enough to answer her question, he must've stayed up all night trying to figure out who the hell she was. She didn't exactly greet herself while in the process of getting arrested, so how would he know her name?

"Hawkins is a small town, we hadn't had new folks up here in a few months," He tells her, taking out a cigarette from his pack and lighting it up, he inhales it before continuing, "Plus, news travel fast out here,"

"Good to know," Olivia sarcastically comments,

Hopper rolls his eyes as he takes another drag from his cigarette. Thick silence settles in between them, which was becoming heavier by the minute. Olivia leans back on the couchand lets her eyes wonder around the office, although, she gets lost in her thoughts. She was already thinking what Rudy can possibly do to her, a few punches to the stomach? Maybe to the face? Maybe all in one? Who knows? Rudy can get creative at times. Then again, he did grow up with two older brothers who enjoyed the ring. He studied boxing up until his teen years, but even as timed has passed the man still had a pretty neat hook.

"So what'd you take?" Hopper asks out of the blue, breaking the teen out of her thoughts,

Her green eyes land on his icy blues. He stares at her while exhaling a large cloud of smoke in her direction. Before she can make a smartass comment, a knock is heard. Olivia doesn't even turn around, she already knows it's for her.

"Mr. Davis is here," Hopper nods his head and takes one last drag before smashing his bud on the ashtray,

"C'mon," He motions a hand at her to follow him, but she doesn't,

She remains seated in her spot, not wanting to move from it. She can already visualize her fathers face, angry and red. It was only gonna grow darker when they got to the house.

Hopper stops outside his office when she doesn't move. He furrows his brows with a sigh.

"Olivia," He calls her by her name while leaning his hands on the doorway,

The way her name easily slips off his mouth leaves a weird sensation in her chest, almost as if she liked it when he called her by her name and not by her surname. Hesitantly, Olivia gets up from the couch, her legs slightly shaking as she makes her way out the office. Hopper steps aside for her to take the lead down the hall. With a shaky breath, she begins to walk, slowly. Her change of behavior didn't go unnoticed, Hopper noticed the way her shoulders clenched up, noticed how her hands would balled up into fist every few seconds. He noticed how she became nervous.

Before they can emerge from the hall, Hopper stops her by her shoulder, and definitely feeling her flinch under his hand.

"You okay?" He asks, eyebrows furrowed with suspicion,

Olivia doesn't even have time to answer back or give him a short nod because the sound of her father calling her stops her from doing so.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rudy stays standing in front of the entrance of the station with his hands on either side of his hips, his face laced with worry, but she knew all too well what hides behind the mask,

"Sorry for her Chief, she's been a handful lately," His green orbs land on Hopper as he let's a hand wrap around her upper arm and tightening his grip as he pulls her towards his side,

Olivia tried her best to not wince at the death grip he's giving her. Her eyes casted down at the tiled floor as her father _'apologizes'_ for her behavior and for any other ruckus she's made in the past few days they've been in town.

"It won't happen again, right Oli?" Rudy glances down at her while tightening his grip on her arm,  
  


She nods her head, eyes avoiding her fathers, "Right,"

Hopper watches her with narrowed eyes. The vibe she was giving off was not settling right with him. A few hours ago she was a rebellious teen with a annoying attitude, and now she seemed anxious and... scared? He didn't know if it was both but he definitely knew it wasn't like her, even if he's only spoken to her for a few minutes.

"Sorry again Chief," With that Rudy turns to leave the station with his hand still on Olivia's arm,

As he pushes the door open with his free hand, Olivia glances over her shoulder and locks eyes with Hopper for a few seconds before turning back around. Hopper clenches his jaw, watching them leave through the door and still having the unwanted feeling on his chest.


	4. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia’s bruises brings suspicious towards a Chief of Police

“This better be the _last_ time you make me late,” Rudy firmly calls out as he walks out the house,

The sound of him slamming his car door and the sound of the tires rumbling against the dirt is heard from inside the home. Olivia stayed on the ground, leaning heavily against the couch cushions, head laid back awhile pinching the bridge of her nose to stop the bleeding. She takes in shallow breaths, slightly wincing when sharp pain shoots up her right side of her ribs. Rudy hadn’t kicked her, _this time_ , but he did land a massive body shot. Literally sending her to the ground with a loud thud. She was actually surprised he didn’t keep going, instead he hovered over her as he took in sharp breathes. Slightly hesitating before landing another big blow to her face, splitting her bottom lip.

With a irritated sigh, Rudy wiped off the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and let his fingers run through his dark locks before walking away from her. A small part of Olivia knew that her father still had... some kind of emotion towards her, otherwise he would have done more than punch and kick. A part of her knew, that he knew whatever he’s doing towards himself and his own children is wrong. However, she also knew he wouldn’t change. Not anymore.

After what seemed like minutes, Olivia uses the couch for support to lift herself off the floor. The pain on her right side felt as if someone was repeatedly stabbing her as she stood on her feet. She really hoped he didn’t crack one of her ribs, that would be a bitch to heal and definitely would feel uncomfortable. With slow steps she makes her way over to the restroom. Standing in front of the mirror she scans her face. Bloody nose, small cut on her lower lip as well on the bridge of her nose. She looked like shit, well, she always looked like shit but this time she looked worse. Skin slightly pale, dark bags under her eyes and blood staining her face and shirt, she looked like the definition of shit.

Once she stopped the bleeding from her nose, cleaned the rest of her face as much as she can, and checked her abdomen that was starting to form into a purple bruise on the side, she left the restroom. A nap sounded like a great idea, the headache she’s got and the way her ribs pinch her sides with every movement is not a good feeling. So after finding some pain killers through the drawers and popping two of them, she crawls into bed and vastly falls asleep.

________________________________

_1:35 pm_

“Well well, look who’s alive and not rotting in a jail cell,” Aaron calls from the swing, cigarette in mouth,

Olivia flips him the bird as she nears the small group in the playground.

“Jesus.. what happened to you?” Ivy comments when she notices the cuts on her face,

“Waking up on the side of the road will do that to you,” She lies, not really wanting to spill what really goes on at home,

Nobody needs to know, not a single soul. Especially Hopper. Not that he’ll even care, but as part of his job he would have to do something, and the last thing Olivia needs is having so much attention drawn to her. Better to stay away from prying eyes and away from _him_ , as long as no one, _like him_ , sees her cuts then she’ll be fine.

Aaron snorts, “Sounds like you had a fun one,”

Olivia glares at him, “I would have if I wasn’t tripping balls,”

Aaron only smirks wider as if knowing exactly what she was referring to. It didn’t take long for Olivia to know Aaron was behind it, she did smoke a joint _he_ made and from the days she’s been at Hawkins and around _him_ , she learned Aaron likes to experiment. Aaron is all to blame, waking up in Hopper’s office and taking a few blows from Rudy is all on him. Maybe if he didn’t experiment or offer his jointin general, Olivia wouldn’t be dealing with the pain on her side.

“Tell me about it,” Rhen’s voice settles besides Olivia, “I woke up in my neighbors kiddie pool,”

Everyone, including Olivia, snorted at his comment. Olivia can only imagine how that must’ve looked, can imagine how terrified and confused the little ones must’ve looked when they saw a grown teenager unconscious in their pool.

Once the laughter died down, everyone hung around the park a little while longer until they decided in going over to Aaron’s place. That’s where most of the weed comes from, practically the cave to smoke in. Aarons parents literally didn’t give a crap, well more like his mother. As long as the smell stayed in the basement and no cops came banging on her door, then it was fine. Olivia wish she had a mother— She shakes her head at the ridiculous thought. Even feels like slapping herself for even thinking that, anger and guilt start creeping through her chest, and boy, does she need a joint. Fast.

Luckily, Aaron’s place wasn’t too far from the town, probably a 15 to a 20 minute drive. Finally arriving at the house, everyone climbs off the truck. Olivia observes the home as she walks up the front yard. It was a decent home, looked pretty cozy. As they made their way inside the home, the sound of a television playing in the living room was heard. Just as they were about to head down to the basement, a short women with blonde curly hair came from the corner of the door, possibly that led to the hallway.

“Hi Ms. Hitch,” Ivy waves at the women with a smile,

_Ms. Hitch_ , as Ivy referred to, returns the gesture and wipes down her hands on her yellow apron.

“Hello Ivy,” She greets her as well with the rest of the group, but lands her chocolate orbs on Olivia,

“Your a new face,” Her smile brings comfort towards Olivia, leaving her relaxed and smiles back,

“Olivia Davis,” She introduces herself and extends a hand,

The women gladly shakes her hand just as Ivy lets her know she’s new to the town.

“That’s so? How you liking it here?” She asks,

Great. _Now, I’m the center of attention. Just says it’s nice, keep it short_.

“It’s nice.. different,” Olivia gives her a small smile,

Ms. Hitch slightly chuckles, “Oh it’s definitely different then anything out there, but you’ll get use to it,”

Olivia smiles at her once again with a small nod. She really didn’t want to give a full life presentation about where she came from, thankfully, Aaron’s mother excuses herself when the phone begins to ring. Olivia is actually surprised she didn’t comment about her bruises, guess she simply doesn’t care. Better for her.

As they make their way down to the basement, Olivia starts to realize, _no one_ , and she means no one really knows anything about her. Well maybe they’ll soon know things since Jay is her brother and Jay never shuts up. Well, at least she won’t have to do it.

Once in the basement, everyone went different directions, as if they’ve claimed their seats. As Olivia was looking around where to sit, a hand pulls on her wrist, turning around she meets eyes with Rhen. He smiles at her and nods down at the empty seat on the small couch, which happens to be right next to him. The couch didn’t even look big enough for two people, but where else would she sit? On the cement ground? No thank you.

“Alright ladies,” Aaron comes from a closet and places a large bong on the small coffee table, “Let’s have some fun,”

\- - _The Next Day_ \- -

_11:45 am_.

“Bye guys,” Olivia watches her brother bid his farewells from the yard,

The smile Jay has plastered on his face when he sees his sister and his bike next to her, attracts one on Olivia as well. His smile that brings happiness and warmth in her chest, makes her day slightly better even after every shitty morning she deals with, Jay never fails to bring a smile on her face. 

However, that smile quickly turns into a frown when he inches closer. Olivia still has the smile, but it’s not as bright and sincere as a few seconds ago.

“What happened?” He asks, hazel eyes observing her fresh cuts,

Olivia shakes her head with a small smile, “I’m fine,”

“Oli,” Olivia sighs,

There was no way in hell she was telling him the truth. _Don’t worry I just got highly intoxicated, arrested, and dad beat the shit out of me_. Yeah, no way.

“I was just in the wrong place, wrong time. As usual,” She says instead,

Jay furrows his brows, as if trying to believe her little story. Jay wasn’t small anymore, he knows why his older sister is always showing off new bruises, and he only wishes he can do something about it. Wishes he can somehow take away any pain she has, wishes he can standup to their deadbeat father. But he was only 14 years old, barely getting growth spurt, he was no match to Rudy.

“Hey,” Olivia places a hand on his shoulder, making his hazel orbs look up to her green eyes, “I’m okay,”

She gives him a smile, not a real one, but one that lets him know she truly was okay. Besides the aching pain on her right side, she honestly had worst.

“Come on,” She pats the seat on his bike, motioning him to climb, which he does with a small smile,

As they begin to head down the road, Olivia walking with Jay matching her speed, they both fall into a conversation. Mainly about Jay’s sleepover, what they did, and what movies they binged watched, and even mentioned sneaking in “unhealthy” snacks in the room. Olivia couldn’t help the snort that escapes, her brother was very similar to her in many ways, but also in many different ways. _Thankfully_. Olivia didn’t need Jay to follow in her footsteps, not after everything she’s been getting herself into.

After walking down the main road and turning into the woods, a shortcut that Olivia had found, they made it back home in less than 20 minutes. Both siblings settled down in the living room, Olivia on the couch flipping through channels, and Jay on the ground doing his homework. Which Olivia should be doing, probably even study for that History test that’s coming in a few days, but like always, she’ll push it for the last minute. She believes she studies better on the day of the test, and for some odd reason, she does.

Once flipping channel through channel and watching a rerun of an old western show, Olivia grew bored rather quickly, she debated on cleaning the living room a bit. After all, it was a mess, beer bottles thrown all over the place, different kinds of bourbon bottles laid on the floor as well in the kitchen. She could at least pick up the place to make it look less like an addict home and more like a... well.. a home. With a small huff, she gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen. Grabbing a large trash bag, she begins to pick up the kitchen, once that was done she walks back to the living room. Jay remained in the same spot, too focused on his work to realize Olivia cleaning.

By 1:30, Olivia had both the kitchen and living room clean. Semi, but definitely cleaner than before. Feeling satisfied with her work, she walks back to the kitchen and prepares them both a sandwich. They both sat on the couch, watching whatever movie played on the screen and enjoyed their Sunday as much as they can before their father came home. Luckily, their father didn’t come home that night. Making them have a day off from their fathers commotion, but yet, neither of them were able to sleep properly that night.

\- - _Monday Morning_ \- -

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” That familiar deep voice makes Olivia’s eyes open, shielding the sun with her hand to let her eyes settle on an upside down tall frame that towers over her,

She exhales a long smoke, slightly smirking around the bud when she sees a brow rise above those dark shades.

“Easy Chief, it’s just tobacco,” She speaks around the cigarette as she sits right on the beaten slide,

“Glad you learned your lesson, but that doesn’t answer my first question,” Olivia hoped she didn’t react too noticeably at his first words, if only he knew _what lesson_ she got exactly,

Olivia shrugs a shoulder as she leans back on the slide, “School doesn’t start for another 20 minutes, just killin’ time,”

Hopper looks down at his watch, “It’s eight o’clock,”

Olivia takes one last drag of her cigarette before smashing it against the slide, “Well then, better start using those 20 minutes,”

Just as she got up from the slide and was about to walk past him, a firm hand on her elbow stops her from walking. Literally. Olivia looks up at his covered eyes, seeing her own reflection in those dark shades before meeting piercing blue orbs. They scanned her, as if silently criticizing her. Then she sees how those blue orbs land on her beaten lip, and then back up to the bridge of her nose, knowing right away what he’s thinking she pulls away from his grip. But doesn’t move from her position, by the way he’s staring at her, how could she leave?

The look in those bright blue eyes made her feel pinned to her spot, made her slightly intimidated. She’s seen a similar look in her fathers eye, but instead these blue eyes held adifferent feeling behind them. They didn’t show anger or hatred, no, they showed worry, sincere, but a part of Olivia didn’t like it. Olivia drops her eyes down to the ground, not making Hopper’s suspicious subside.

“What happened?” He asks voice firm,

“Nothing,” Olivia replies back coldly, eyes still focused down on the floor,

Hopper stayed quiet, just looking down at her with firm eyes. Not being able to take the silence Olivia finally looks up to his eyes, only to roll her own when he raises a brow at her.

“Look, I got in a fight alright? I’m sure that happens here,” With that she brushes past his arm and begins walking away from him,

“So if I go ask your father the same thing he’ll give me the same answer?” Those words made her halt, made her skin crawl with fear and filled her chest with anxiety,

If Rudy knew the Chief of police was questioning her bruises, she knows for a fact he’ll lie about them, but once she enters the home it’ll be the end for her. Who the hell knows what he’ll do to her, more than kicks and punches that for sure. Looking over her shoulder she watches him take out a cigarette from a small carton, placing the bud between his lips and lights it up, all while casually waiting for her response.

“Look kid,” Hopper sighs as he slowly walks towards her, “If anyone, I mean _anyone_ , is causing you trouble I can help,”

Olivia knew he could, hell it was probably the only time, no, it _was_ the first time someone has offered any help at all. In fact, it’s been the first time anyone ever noticed her pain. How exactly did this man see through her? Maybe the cuts and bruises helped a little, but maybe he also saw more than bruises behind the brick wall she carries around and that’s what Olivia is having hard trouble to figure out. How did he see through her?

“I said I’m _fine_ ,” Her tone grew colder and firmer, but that still doesn’t make the Chief to back down,

She noticed how his face turns from genuine worry, to a firm expression as he takes one last step towards her. Practically towering over her as he speaks again.

“Convince me,”

Is all he says, never breaking eye contact as he waits for her reply. She stares into his blue eyes, realizing how darker and beautiful they are up close. She knows this was the only time she can get help without asking for it and feeling weak, but she was scared, even if she didn’t admit it, she was truly terrified. Terrified of what Rudy would do, what he’ll try and do to her. Terrified of him taking Jay away from her, terrified of never being able to see him again. And she knew Rudy was capable of kidnapping her little brother, he already did it by moving here.

Olivia looks back into his eyes and softly scoffs while shaking her head. She begins to walk away from him without another argument, even if a voice screamed at her to turn around and give in, to ask for help and to be over with all the bullshit.

But she didn’t.

“Davis,” Hopper calls out to her, but she remains walking away,

As his job it’s mandatory to run after someone who’s in trouble and offer them the help they need, especially when it comes to endangered minors, but Hopper knew Olivia wasn’t like most minors. And he knew she wouldn’t take his help even if he had her cuffed in his office, she was made of stone. That won’t give in, but he knows even stones can break, and when she finally does break he’ll make sure he’s there to catch her.


End file.
